


Oh, what fun it is to ride! (no pun intended)

by CrackedActress



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Comedy, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrackedActress/pseuds/CrackedActress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il povero John ha instaurato da soli due mesi una turbolenta relazione amorosa col suo coinquilino sociopatico e un po' stronzo. Quando arriva un invito - scritto a mano, in bella calligrafia! - da parte di Mummy Holmes a trascorrere il Natale alla magione di famiglia, i due non possono fare a meno di accettare, ma tra animali impagliati, messaggi in codice Morse e l'assoluta mancanza di filtri e di pudore che contraddistingue tutti gli Holmes, si rivela ben presto una delle esperienze più imbarazzanti nella vita del buon dottore...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, what fun it is to ride! (no pun intended)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightswimming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightswimming/gifts).



Questa storia partecipa alla Lotteria Secret Santa del TCaTH! Il prompt che ho fillato molto, molto volentieri è di Leni, alias [**nightswimming**](http://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=11000) (lo metto in fondo, che altrimenti spoilero tutta la fic!). Tutti i diritti e i ringraziamenti vanno a lei e a [**Macaron**](http://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=215946), l’organizzatrice di questa splendida iniziativa (che è riuscita a farmi scrivere 6000 parole in 2 settimane, non lo credevo possibile vista la mia vergognosa lentezza! :D). Il “no pun intended” del titolo è copyright di **[N o r a](http://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=136910)**. XD  
Buone Feste, anche se un po’ ritardo, al mio meraviglioso gruppo di Johnlockiane e al fandom tutto  <3

 

 

**Oh, what fun it is to ride! (no pun intended)**

 

Con la zuppa di Mummy Holmes che ancora si agita dentro al suo stomaco, John si siede sul letto e si tende in avanti per slacciarsi le scarpe, rischiando di decorare il sontuoso tappeto poggiato ai piedi del letto con i resti della lunga e ricca cena. È la Vigilia di Natale, la prima da quando sono una _coppia_ nel vero senso della parola. A John scappa quasi da ridere al pensiero: se qualche anno prima gli avessero detto che avrebbe finito per innamorarsi del suo folle migliore amico, probabilmente sarebbe soffocato per le troppe risate. Invece eccolo lì, a trascorrere il Natale nella casa in cui Sherlock è cresciuto e a conoscere la sua famiglia. È stato lui stesso a spingere un riluttante Sherlock a presentarsi alla cena della Vigilia, perché dopo aver ricevuto l’invito - per posta, scritto a mano in bella calligrafia! - la curiosità di conoscere la signora Holmes l’ha indotto ad utilizzare ogni argomento per convincere l’altro. E ne è valsa la pena, si dice mentre sfila il maglione dalla testa e ripensa alla serata appena conclusa. Violet Holmes è una vera forza della natura: durante le due ore scarse in cui hanno cenato non è stata zitta per più di un paio di secondi, fornendogli dettagli imbarazzanti sull’infanzia di Sherlock e Mycroft. Chi avrebbe mai immaginato che da piccolo il maggiore degli Holmes fosse un amante degli orsetti di peluche a tal punto da accumularne una ventina? Ma Violet non è stata soltanto chiacchierona e indiscreta. L’ha accolto in casa sua come un terzo figlio, abbracciandolo piuttosto che stringendogli la mano, con un calore che evidentemente nessuno dei due figli ha ereditato, nemmeno quello con cui da un paio di mesi ha instaurato una turbolenta relazione amorosa.

Subito dopo il pudding, Violet li ha mandati tutti a letto come fossero bambini, dicendo loro di dover ancora impacchettare i regali e metterli nelle loro calze appese alla mensola del camino. Ne ha cucita una anche per John, quest’anno, e la stranezza di vedere le lettere del suo nome su un bigliettino accanto a quelle di Sherlock e Mycroft ad indicare l’appartenenza di ciascuna calza lo fa ancora sorridere. Se c’è qualcosa che smorza l’appagante sensazione di felicità che avverte in questo momento, è il pensiero di come Violet potrebbe reagire alla notizia della loro relazione. Hanno deciso - beh, Sherlock ha deciso, optando per l’opzione più teatrale come al solito - di dirglielo il giorno dopo, al termine della cena di Natale, quando il cibo e il brandy renderanno tutti più accomodanti. Per questo motivo, invece di essere insieme in una comoda stanza matrimoniale, Sherlock è nella sua cameretta di quando era ragazzo, e John è nella camera degli ospiti - una delle tante di quell’immensa magione. Non che la sua sistemazione non sia confortevole, tutt’altro: il letto in legno massiccio è ampio e comodo, il pavimento - di legno anch’esso, ovviamente - è coperto da un morbido tappeto, e non mancano specchi, cassettoni, tavolini, scrivanie, lampade di ogni tipo e dimensione e un enorme armadio che Mummy Holmes gli ha raccomandato di riempire, visto che la durata del loro soggiorno alla magione è tuttora ignota e potrebbe spaziare da un paio di giorni a qualche settimana. Nella valigia di John per la verità ci sono due paia di pantaloni, altrettanti maglioni e tre camicie, perciò non riuscirebbe comunque a sfruttare al massimo lo spazio a sua disposizione in quella stanza. Le vecchie abitudini sono dure a morire, e John al lusso non è proprio avvezzo.

Un forte rumore che giunge dal piano di sopra lo fa sobbalzare ed interrompe il flusso dei suoi pensieri. Sembra che nella camera sopra alla sua qualcuno stia battendo un bastone sul pavimento, e John tende l’orecchio per ascoltare. Tre battiti rapidi ed un battito più lento. Pausa. Altri due battiti, stavolta veloci. Pausa. Un battito veloce. Pausa. Subito dopo un altro lento, e infine un altro breve. Pausa. Due ultimi battiti brevi e infine silenzio. Dopo qualche secondo la sequenza ricomincia, e John si alza in piedi guardandosi attorno, iniziando a sentirsi vagamente nervoso. Da dove diavolo proviene quel rumore, e cosa significa? Mentre la sequenza ricomincia per la terza volta, apre un cassetto della scrivania per cercare un foglio di carta. Riesce a segnare le ultime due battute della sequenza, attendendo che ricominci per segnare anche le altre. Quando ha finito si prende un paio di secondi per interpretare il risultato ed emette un fischio di sorpresa.

...- .. . -. ..

“È codice Morse” borbotta sottovoce mentre cerca di tradurre l’ipotetico messaggio. “Sherlock”, aggiunge alzando per un attimo gli occhi al cielo, convinto che non possa essere nessun altro.

Scrive ogni lettera sotto il simbolo corrispondente, e la parola che risulta dalla traduzione lo fa sorridere come un idiota di fronte al foglio.

_Vieni_.

Lascia perdere il foglio e tira fuori il cellulare dalla tasca dei jeans, digitando velocemente un sms.

 

_Troppo pigro per risponderti in codice Morse sbattendo la lampada sul soffitto. Non credo che Mummy ne sarebbe felice, a dirla tutta. Cosa vuoi dire con “Vieni”?_

 

Un secondo dopo che John ha cliccato su “invio”, i rumori al piano di sopra cessano di colpo, interrotti dal suono familiare dei messaggi in arrivo sul cellulare di Sherlock. Sapendo quanto il consulente detective sia rapido a digitare sul touchscreen, John sa che non dovrà attendere molto per ricevere una risposta.

 

_Mi annoio. Vieni in camera mia, è esattamente sopra la tua. SH_

 

_Non posso venire in camera tua. Cosa potrei dire a tua madre se mi vedesse? Avevamo deciso di dirglielo domani._

 

_Ininfluente. Vieni subito qui, terza porta sulla destra appena salite le scale. SH_

 

John fissa lo schermo e sospira, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. Cosa c’è di peggio di uno Sherlock annoiato e tirannico la notte di Natale? Mycroft Holmes che lo scopre a sgattaiolare nella camera da letto di suo fratello minore, probabilmente.

 

_Puoi sempre dire che ti sei perso cercando il bagno. SH_

 

_Ho il bagno in camera._

 

_Lo so, non essere sciocco. Mummy capirà comunque che le stai mentendo, qualsiasi scusa tu riesca ad inventare. Vieni. SH_

 

Lo sconcerto di John di fronte alla consapevolezza di essere spacciato in ogni caso è inferiore soltanto alla voglia di assecondare la richiesta di Sherlock e andare in camera sua. Perché dannazione, è decisamente troppo presto per dormire e purtroppo per la sua vita disgraziata, la compagnia di Sherlock è l’occupazione più piacevole a cui riesca a pensare in quel momento.

 

_Vengo solo per una decina di minuti. Non uno di più._

 

Si rimette il maglione e le scarpe il più velocemente possibile, ripone il cellulare nella tasca e corre alla porta, entrando automaticamente nella modalità furtiva da soldato. Scivola fuori in silenzio, guardando a destra e a sinistra e sorridendo non appena si accorge di essere da solo. Nessun rumore proviene dalla direzione in cui deve dirigersi, e John accelera il passo per raggiungere le scale. Scalino dopo scalino, il respiro si fa affannoso e le gambe, appesantite dalla recente cena, fanno sempre più fatica a portarsi avanti. Finalmente, John raggiunge il piano superiore e constata la totale assenza di movimento e di rumore con uno sguardo trionfale. Si muove guardingo lungo il corridoio per poi fermarsi di fronte alla terza porta sulla destra, che è stata lasciata appositamente socchiusa in vista del suo arrivo. Si guarda attorno un’ultima volta prima di aprirla spingendola col palmo della mano, e un forte odore di formalina gli riempie subito le narici.

“Entra e richiudi la porta”, gli intima la voce annoiata di Sherlock che proviene da un angolo della stanza semibuia, illuminata soltanto dalla debole luce di un lampione che filtra dalla finestra.

Appena il resto del mondo viene tagliato fuori, Sherlock accende la luce e ciò che John vede rischia di fargli cacciare un urlo di sorpresa.

“Non ho idea del motivo per cui mi stupisca vedere che la tua cameretta sembra un museo. Era più strano trovarci dei peluche e un cavalluccio a dondolo, ad essere sinceri.” John osserva a bocca aperta le mensole su cui sono stipati numerosi animali impagliati, il tavolo coperto da un paio di becher, una centrifuga e un microscopio piuttosto datato e le enormi teche piene di insetti imbalsamati appese alle pareti. Ci sono libri dappertutto: spuntano fuori dall’armadio, dai cassetti, da sotto il letto. C’è persino un telescopio di fronte alla finestra, e John lo indica stupito.

“Non hai sempre pensato che l’astronomia fosse una perdita di tempo, allora!” rimarca alzando un sopracciglio.

Sherlock è seduto in un angolo su una sedia bitorzoluta con indosso la solita vestaglia di raso blu. Deve ritenerla davvero indispensabile per averla portata fin qui. “Certo che no, l’ho solo cancellata quando ho avvertito il bisogno di memorizzare cose più importanti”.

“È un astrolabio quello?” chiede John stupito avvicinandosi ad un curioso strumento sferico appoggiato sul cassettone.

“L’ho costruito io stesso” risponde seccato Sherlock, alzando gli occhi al cielo quando vede l’altro aprire una valigetta di legno fin troppo familiare.

“Backgammon!” esclama John esaminandone il contenuto, e Sherlock non può fare a meno di sbuffare e gesticolare per rimarcare tutto il suo fastidio.

“Se questa tua inedita curiosità è un modo di punirmi per il fatto che come dici sempre non ti racconto mai nulla della mia infanzia…” comincia a borbottare, ma John lo interrompe senza degnarlo di una risposta.

“Giocavi a backgammon? Io ero un campione! Non dirmi che abbiamo una singola cosa in comune, non posso crederci!”

Le sopracciglia di Sherlock si inarcano fino all’inverosimile. “ _Io_ ero un campione di backgammon, John Watson.”

Si scambiano uno sguardo carico di sfida, e John si lascia sfuggire una risatina sprezzante.

“Mi dispiace, Sherlock Holmes, ma neanche la tua mente geniale può nulla contro la mia straordinaria abilità”.

“Mi perdonerai se sono incredibilmente scettico”. Ecco l’irritante tono da non-so-se-ritenere-la-tua-stupidità-fastidiosa-o-divertente.

“Possiamo verificare subito chi dei due sia più bravo, campione” lo sfida John entusiasta, ormai completamente immemore del suo proposito di restare in camera di Sherlock solo pochi minuti. Questi sono i momenti del suo rapporto con Sherlock a cui non potrebbe mai rinunciare: i sorrisi accennati, i battibecchi infantili, le risate dopo essersi scambiati una battuta che solo loro due trovano divertente. Nonostante il carattere impossibile di Sherlock, il rischio che è parte integrante delle loro vite e la terribile crisi d’identità che John ha dovuto superare per accettare i suoi sentimenti per l’altro, il loro rapporto non ha perso la leggerezza di quando, quella prima notte, si sono ritrovati nell’ingresso del 221 a ridere come idioti dopo aver rincorso un taxi per Dio sa solo quante strade.

“Non sono interessato”, declina l’offerta Sherlock, facendo finta di non vedere il sorriso trionfante di John davanti alla sua apparente resa, “non puoi smetterla di esplorare la mia camera come se fosse un parco giochi? Mi annoio, ti ho detto.”

“Quelle sono ossa vere?” John ignora del tutto le proteste scocciate di Sherlock, trovando delle vere ossa umane esposte in una vetrinetta, qualche raro minerale e un piccolo meteorite, una cassetta con dei flaconi pieni di sostanze liquide di colore e identità incerta. Sta aprendo incautamente un cassetto su cui è stato scritto “Attenzione” con della vernice gialla ormai scrostata, quando un urlo improvviso squarcia il silenzio dell’enorme casa.

“Oh, Jawn! Ancora! Più forte!”

John sobbalza e richiude di riflesso il cassetto con troppa forza, facendolo sbattere contro il mobile con un rumore assordante. Imprecando a denti stretti, si volta verso Sherlock e lo trova ancora seduto sulla solita sedia con la solita espressione impassibile e un po’ annoiata di poco prima.

“Cosa diavolo stai facendo?” sibila raggiungendolo in un lampo e tentando di essere più silenzioso possibile.

“Sto attirando la tua attenzione, mi pare evidente!”

“Ma che bisogno c’era di urlare, e quelle cose per di più? Adesso penseranno che stiamo…”

John non fa in tempo ad articolare il concetto, perché qualcuno bussa alla porta e il sangue sembra abbandonare di colpo la sua faccia. Guarda Sherlock con gli occhi spalancati in cerca di aiuto, ma riceve soltanto una scrollata di spalle.

_Cazzo_. Nella sua testa si alternano svariate imprecazioni - tutte poco fantasiose perché non c’è tempo per l’inventiva - e numerosi potenziali nascondigli. Mentre Sherlock si alza indolente e si avvia verso la porta, John apre un anta dell’armadio e la richiude immediatamente, rischiando di essere travolto da una palla di vestiti (“ _No, direi che qui non c’entro”_ ), si butta sotto al letto per scoprire che il posto è già occupato da centinaia di libri polverosi e ammuffiti (“ _Cristo, sono spacciato”_ ) e infine, in uno slancio di creatività, toglie dal letto il voluminoso piumone e si sdraia sopra al lenzuolo, per poi avvolgere il suddetto attorno al suo corpo. Appena in tempo per sentire la voce di Mycroft Holmes provenire dalla porta attraverso i numerosi strati di stoffa. _Grazie a Dio non arrivo al metro e settanta._

“Per l’amor del cielo, Sherlock!” sibila il maggiore dei fratelli Holmes, “non potete trattenervi fino al vostro ritorno a Londra? Non dovresti turbare Mummy in questo modo”.

“Non riesco a capire di cosa tu stia parlando.” _Sbam_. La porta si chiude con un tonfo e John si mette una mano davanti alla bocca per trattenere l’inevitabile risata. Quanto pagherebbe per vedere la faccia di Mycroft in questo momento.

“L’idea di nasconderti è stata veramente patetica”, lo canzona Sherlock infilandosi senza preavviso sotto il piumone che avvolge ancora John. Il letto è ad una piazza, e lo spazio ridotto lo costringe a stringersi all’altro in un abbraccio obbligato.

“Poteva essere buona se tu non ti fossi messo a gridare oscenità”. John si irrigidisce quando sente un braccio di Sherlock posarsi sul suo addome, e ancora di più quando una mano ghiacciata - mai che indossi un maglione, per Dio! - comincia a disegnare cerchi sul suo petto, con una dolcezza decisamente insolita.

“Che c’è?” gli domanda brusco Sherlock, avvertendo puntualmente il suo disagio.

John non sa bene cosa rispondere, perché in realtà in quel gesto non c’è nulla di strano, visto che stanno insieme. E’ il fatto che quel gesto provenga da Sherlock che lo rende sconvolgente, perché per la verità da quando hanno accettato che il loro rapporto fosse qualcosa che andava oltre una semplice amicizia e che erano attratti l’uno dall’altro, è cambiato ben poco. E’ come se alla fase “amici e compagni di avventure” si sia aggiunta la fase “sesso” senza che i due momenti si sovrappongano. Il loro rapporto è sempre il solito: accettano casi, litigano sulla spesa, ridono alle spalle di Mycroft, poi però tornano a casa e dormono insieme, e il più delle volte - quando Sherlock è in vena, visto quanto è incredibilmente lunatico - fanno sesso. Non che qualche volta non sia stato dolce, o che John non sappia che ciò che provano l’uno per l’altro sia importante e profondo, però le coccole o i gesti teneri non sono mai stati nel pacchetto. Non sono il tipo di coppia che passa la serata ad abbracciarsi sul divano, e il fatto che il più delle volte Sherlock sia insopportabile e che John abbia soltanto voglia di picchiarlo non aiuta.

“Non pensavo che tu fossi un tipo da coccole sotto le coperte”. Magari è meglio tralasciare la parte sulla voglia di picchiarlo.

“Mi annoio”. Il tono di Sherlock sembra quello di un bambino capriccioso, e John non può fare a meno di sorridere.

“E credi che coccolarmi possa farti sentire meglio? Questa è nuova.”

“Non coccolarti, non precisamente…” La mano di Sherlock dal petto di John si sposta lentamente in basso, fino a posarsi sul cavallo dei pantaloni.

“Sherlock…!” protesta John afferrandogli il polso, “non faremo sesso mentre tua madre prepara il pudding al piano di sotto e tuo fratello è pronto a bussare alla porta al minimo rumore! E poi siamo nella cameretta dove hai passato l’infanzia, Cristo, e ci sono almeno dieci animali morti che mi stanno fissando in questo preciso istante!”

“Non essere irragionevole, John, non ti stanno fissando.”

“Oh, grazie per la precisazione, sono stupito dalla tua capacità di riconoscere l’ironia nelle...” John non riesce a finire la frase, perché Sherlock libera il polso dalla sua stretta e comincia a sbottonargli i jeans.

“Sherlock, no! Se ti annoi facciamo qualcos’altro...giochiamo a backgammon!”

La domanda di John rimane senza risposta, perché Sherlock in meno di un secondo tira fuori la sua erezione dai boxer e comincia ad accarezzarla. John ha un brivido quando le dita lunghe e fredde si posano sulla pelle, e si lascia sfuggire un’imprecazione a denti stretti.

“Non credo che tu preferisca il backgammon al sesso orale”. Sherlock si tira su puntellandosi sui gomiti e gli rivolge una smorfia di soddisfazione.

“Merda”, ha soltanto il tempo di esclamare John prima che Sherlock si chini sul suo bacino e ponga le labbra sulla punta della sua erezione. Comincia con brevi leccate, senza togliersi quel sorrisetto dalla faccia, e in qualche parte del cervello di John è presente la consapevolezza che no, non dovrebbe lasciarsi andare assolutamente, ma quando la bocca di Sherlock si apre e il calore avvolge il suo sesso, ogni pensiero razionale scivola via all’istante. Chiude gli occhi e geme, ricordandosi troppo tardi di mettere una mano davanti alla bocca per non farsi sentire. Sherlock si interrompe di colpo e lo guarda con la coda dell’occhio, con le labbra ancora a un centimetro dal sesso di John.

“Vuoi ancora giocare a backgammon, John? Posso smettere se me lo chiedi”, sussurra con una lentezza estenuante, godendosi chiaramente l’effetto che il fiato caldo sulla pelle ha sull’altro. John è scosso dai tremiti: una mano stringe il lenzuolo e l’altra è premuta contro la bocca nel tentativo disperato di essere silenzioso. Un pensiero razionale prende forma nella sua testa, e sta davvero per annuire, togliere la mano dalla bocca e dire a Sherlock che non vuole farsi sentire da Mummy Holmes mentre geme con la testa di suo figlio tra le gambe. E l’idea che Mycroft possa entrare in ogni momento dalla porta che non è chiusa a chiave dovrebbe certamente smorzare la sua eccitazione, eppure l’immagine di Sherlock chino su di lui, con le labbra umide di saliva, i capelli arruffati e le chiazze rosse sul collo lungo e bianco, è il più potente afrodisiaco che la sua mente possa percepire in questo momento. John rimane completamente immobile, paralizzato nell’incapacità di prendere una decisione. O forse è il suo corpo che ha già deciso e non ha nessuna intenzione di alzarsi e allontanare Sherlock. Quest’ultimo capisce che l’altro ha bisogno di un piccolo incentivo, e allora comincia a leccarsi lentamente le labbra arrossate con una sensualità che non può essere che studiata, umettandole se possibile ancora di più.

_Damn you, Sherlock._ John sospira contro il palmo della mano, sbattendo l’altra mano sul lenzuolo mentre constata la sua disastrosa sconfitta.

“Chiedimi di non smettere, John”, la voce di Sherlock, ancora più bassa del solito, è un altro duro colpo alla sua capacità di resistenza. L’ultimo che riesce a sopportare senza battere ciglio.

“Non smettere, Cristo, non smettere o ti uccido!” Non appena John finisce di pronunciare l’ultima parola in un soffio, la bocca di Sherlock è di nuovo attorno a lui. La mano di John si stringe in un pugno su cui si conficcano i denti, nel disperato tentativo di non gemere, ma è una missione impossibile con quelle labbra che si muovono sulla pelle. E lo fanno anche piuttosto bene, sorprendentemente, vista la scarsa esperienza del loro proprietario in campo sessuale. John avverte l’orgasmo montare dentro di lui, e si sta preparando a mordere a sangue la propria mano per non urlare, quando Sherlock si interrompe di nuovo. Striscia sul suo corpo e piazza la testa sulla spalla di John, con la bocca a poca distanza dal suo orecchio.

“Non voglio che tu venga adesso”, è il suo commento divertito, quasi capriccioso. Quando John toglie il pugno dalla bocca vorrebbe assestarglielo sulla testa, ma purtroppo farebbe troppo rumore.

“Oh Dio, Sherlock, cerchiamo di fare veloce!” sibila a denti stretti, “non abbiamo nemmeno chiuso la porta a chiave!”

Sherlock ignora completamente le sue proteste e continua a strusciarglisi addosso come un gatto, posando le labbra su quelle di John. Le coinvolge in un bacio lento, quasi esasperante, e John avverte sulla lingua il proprio sapore. _Quando diavolo ho iniziato a fare queste cose?_ Dovrebbe fargli un po’ schifo, e in effetti non è la cosa più piacevole che abbia mai sperimentato, eppure non può fare a meno di trovarlo eccitante, in qualche modo. Proprio quando comincia a prendere il controllo del bacio e ad approfondirlo, Sherlock si tira indietro.

“Di solito durante il sesso le persone tentano di dare piacere all’altro, Sherlock, non di negarglielo in ogni modo possibile!” protesta il povero John al limite della frustrazione.

“John…” lo chiama Sherlock ignorando completamente il suo intervento e leccandogli un orecchio, “John…” ripete a voce ancora più bassa. Il suddetto John vorrebbe arrabbiarsi, ma il dannato orecchio è uno dei suoi punti deboli, e si ritrova a fremere senza poter fare nulla per impedirlo.

“Mi sono preparato per te, prima. Mi annoiavo. Non vorresti prendermi?”

La naturalezza con cui Sherlock pronuncia quelle parole, unita all’immagine di lui nudo su un letto, intento a... _annoiarsi_ , rischiano di portarlo all’orgasmo seduta stante. Altre immagini si sovrappongono a quella, immagini in cui lui stesso si unisce a Sherlock, ma quando finalmente lo pseudo film porno gay che si sta svolgendo nella sua testa si interrompe, si ricorda degli Holmes a spasso per la casa e l'idea non sembra più così allettante.

"Non desidererei altro, ma credimi, è una pessima idea", gli dice baciandogli la fronte. Ma non sarebbe stato Sherlock se fosse bastata una mezza frase per farlo desistere da un proposito.

"Jaaaaawn..." lo chiama di nuovo, quasi miagolando - _quanto è assurdo che l'abbia paragonato per ben due volte ad un gatto?_ \- e struscia la coscia sulla sua erezione ancora dura.

"No, Sherlock." John si stupisce della sua stessa risolutezza di fronte a quel vero e proprio assalto.

"Sappi che non permetterò che tu raggiunga l'orgasmo in altro modo." La mano di Sherlock si chiude attorno al sesso di John, in una presa troppo stretta e fastidiosissima.

“Ma che ti è preso stasera?”

“Non capisco di cosa tu stia parlando.” Il ghigno di Sherlock si allarga ancora di più.

“Questo è un ricatto, te ne rendi conto?”

“Perfettamente.”

John dovrebbe mandarlo al diavolo e tornare in camera sua, ma sa già che è una battaglia persa in partenza. Sherlock ottiene sempre quello che vuole, con le buone e con le cattive - okay, più spesso con le cattive - e John è decisamente, stupidamente e ineluttabilmente innamorato. Il risultato di queste due proposizioni è uno solo ed è prevedibile: John ribalta le loro posizioni e prende il controllo della situazione, baciando Sherlock appassionatamente, con foga e quasi con rabbia.

“Se provi anche solo a respirare mentre lo facciamo ti ammazzo”, lo avverte, riservandosi di mettergli una mano davanti alla bocca per zittirlo qualora diventasse troppo rumoroso.

Sherlock gli rivolge un sorriso sghembo e si sporge dal letto per prendere una bottiglietta di lubrificante dal cassetto del comodino.

“Quella fa parte del pacchetto degli animali morti o ce l’hai messa adesso?”

John allunga una mano per prenderla, ma Sherlock la allontana da lui come si allontana una bottiglia di vodka da un bambino di cinque anni.

“Faccio io”, sbotta quasi infastidito, “l’ultima volta sei stato incredibilmente lento, con quella precisione da dottore. Se volessi un ispezione rettale andrei all’ospedale, grazie.”

John non può fare a meno di ridere tappandosi la bocca, e ringraziare il cielo per il loro rapporto che pur essendo cambiato radicalmente è ancora lo stesso. Possono ancora insultarsi, battibeccare e darsi dell’idiota come se fossero soltanto amici.

Sherlock comincia a spogliarsi e lui lo imita, fino a quando non rimangono completamente nudi, seduti l’uno davanti all’altro. Allora John calcia via l'ingombrante piumone dal letto e osserva la mano di Sherlock, coperta da un'abbondante quantità di lubrificante, sparire dietro la sua schiena. Dopo qualche minuto di completo imbarazzo, la suddetta mano riappare e si posa sull’erezione di John, cominciando ad accarezzarla per rinvigorirla. John fa lo stesso con il sesso ancora morbido di Sherlock, e per qualche minuto restano in silenzio a prendersi l’uno cura dell’altro. Sentire la pelle tendersi ed indurirsi sotto il palmo è qualcosa a cui John non ha ancora fatto l’abitudine, e Sherlock sorride divertito di fronte al suo palese imbarazzo. Poi si siede sopra John con le gambe agganciate alle sue, in modo da guardarlo negli occhi, ed aiutandosi con una mano guida l’entrata dell’altro dentro di lui. Per un momento chiudono entrambi gli occhi e restano immobili, abituandosi l’uno al contatto e l’altro all’intrusione, finché diventa impossibile non cercare di più, non andare più a fondo. John posiziona le mani sui fianchi di Sherlock e comincia a spingere con gli occhi sempre fissi sul suo volto per individuare il minimo cambiamento della sua espressione. Dapprima sono spinte lente e profonde, poi diventano sempre più brevi e frequenti e Sherlock comincia ad andargli incontro col bacino. Da veloce il ritmo diviene forsennato, e ben presto si ritrovano ad ansimare in modo decisamente rumoroso, con il letto che sbatte contro la parete e scandisce la frequenza dei loro movimenti.

“Sherlock…” mormora John senza fiato, “stiamo facendo troppo rumore, dobbiamo rallentare…”

“Non ti azzardare a rallentare adesso.”

John ruota i fianchi di Sherlock per cambiare angolazione, e in risposta ottiene un gemito più lungo e acuto degli altri. Vorrebbe tappargli la bocca, ma le mani sono impegnate a muovere su e giù i suoi fianchi e se li lasciasse si interromperebbe tutto di colpo. Il povero letto di legno, sottoposto ad un tale sforzo, comincia a cigolare paurosamente ad ogni spinta. Né John né Sherlock ci fanno caso, vicini come sono all'orgasmo, e continuano a muoversi sempre più velocemente. Quando capisce che John è vicino al culmine, Sherlock porta una mano al suo sesso, nell'intento di raggiungere il momento dell'estremo piacere insieme. John pensa per un attimo che sia una cosa decisamente romantica, ma poi smette del tutto di pensare quando avverte le prime ondate di piacere investirlo. Sherlock viene in un istante sulla sua mano e sul petto di John, con un "Oh Dio" strozzato, e John, con uno sforzo incredibile, si spinge per l'ultima volta dentro di lui. Nel momento in cui con un grugnito dà la spinta finale e viene, il letto cigola in modo assordante per l'ultima volta. È il canto del cigno: in un secondo, con un fragore pazzesco, il letto si autodistrugge collassando su se stesso. Le assi della spalliera impattano contro il muro mentre cadono, e la botta fa tremare le mensole con gli animali impagliati che torreggiano sopra le loro teste. I resti di un piccolo animale, forse un procione, con una coda particolarmente voluminosa precipitano addosso a Sherlock nel momento in cui John esce di colpo da lui e si alza. La testa del procione picchia sulla testa di Sherlock e atterra sul suo petto, mentre la coda si dispone sul suo collo come una ridicola pelliccia.

Un attimo dopo tutto è silenzioso, e nell’aria c’è solo l’eco del boato che è stato. Guardando Sherlock sdraiato sul pavimento, nudo e sporco, vestito soltanto con la coda di un povero tasso imbalsamato come se fosse una pelliccia, con un’espressione di genuino sconcerto, John non riesce a trattenere le risate. Sherlock gli va dietro ed entrambi ridono fragorosamente senza riuscire a muoversi, con la mano sulla pancia e gli occhi chiusi, fino a quando il fiato già corto per i recenti sforzi non impedisce loro di continuare.

“Oh Dio, Sherlock, cosa abbiamo fatto…” mormora John passandosi una mano sulla faccia, “ci hanno sentito al di là della Manica, temo.”

“Avrei dovuto imprecare in francese, allora.”

Ricominciano a ridere come due idioti, immobili e nudi l’uno di fronte all’altro, l’imbarazzo ormai svanito. Quando anche l’ultima risata si esaurisce, John si avvicina a Sherlock e lo aiuta a rialzarsi. Entrambi tentano con scarso successo di rimettere insieme i resti del letto, ma rinunciano prestissimo di fronte all’impossibilità di fare qualsiasi cosa minimamente utile.

“Fa’ che Mycroft non bussi alla porta in questo momento”, prega John.

“Non verrà, a quest’ora è nel suo bunker a lavorare. Sarà al telefono con la CIA”.

“Avete un bunker?”

“Ovvio.”

“Allora forse la prossima volta dovremmo fare sesso lì.”

Con due sorrisi identici e un po’ stupidi sul volto, si danno una ripulita e si rivestono, ma giunti al momento di separarsi si guardano senza dire niente.

“Per favore, inventati qualcosa domani. Un esperimento andato male...qualcosa del genere”, lo implora John a mani giunte.

Sherlock lo guarda come se stesse parlando in una lingua sconosciuta. “Inutile. Avranno già capito cos’è successo”.

“Già, dimenticavo che voi Holmes non siete comuni mortali”.

John alza gli occhi al cielo e posa la mano sulla maniglia, pronto a sgattaiolare fuori più veloce possibile, ma Sherlock afferra il suo braccio per fermarlo.

“Che c’è?”

Sherlock si morde il labbro inferiore, e chiaramente vorrebbe dire qualcosa. Le sopracciglia si aggrottano per lo sforzo e la fronte diventa rugosa, ma non una parola esce dalla sua bocca. Forse vorrebbe ringraziarlo per la bella serata? Fare qualche commento sulla sua prestanza fisica? O prenderlo in giro? John non riesce a saperlo, perché Sherlock rimane muto a guardarlo con gli occhi spalancati. Improvvisamente, senza che dica o faccia niente, arrossisce. Se John non lo vedesse con i suoi occhi direbbe che è impossibile, eppure eccolo lì, Sherlock Holmes, l’algido consulente detective sociopatico e un po’ stronzo che arrossisce davanti a lui e per lui.

“Buonanotte”, mormora Sherlock baciandolo brevemente sulle labbra per poi rifugiarsi sulla solita sedia bitorzoluta nell’angolo della stanza.

John gli sorride un’ultima volta, cercando di infondere in quel sorriso tutto quello che prova e che non dirà mai - perché è complicato, perché sono inglesi, perché lui e Sherlock sono fatti così - ed esce silenziosamente dalla camera.

 

** ***** **

 

La sensazione che John prova al risveglio è di stanchezza e automatico imbarazzo. Darebbe tutto ciò che possiede - che non è molto, ad essere sinceri - per non essere costretto a scendere al piano di sotto e fare colazione con gli Holmes. L’idea dello sguardo severo di Mycroft e delle frecciatine che sicuramente non mancherà di rivolgere all’indirizzo suo e di Sherlock gli fanno attorcigliare lo stomaco. Come la prenderà Mummy Holmes, poi, è una bella incognita. John si maledice per aver dato retta a Sherlock e non averle detto che sono una coppia il giorno prima, così adesso avrebbero potuto saltare almeno la parte del chiarimento e passare direttamente alle scuse per essere stati troppo rumorosi. Si prepara il più lentamente possibile, cercando di rimandare il momento che si preannuncia come il più imbarazzante della sua vita, ma quando le scarpe sono allacciate perfettamente, la camicia abbottonata, e i suoi capelli sono ordinati come non lo sono mai stati da un paio di anni a quella parte, non c’è più nulla che possa fare. Allora si dirige verso la porta col passo del condannato a morte che percorre il miglio verde, e cercando di essere il più silenzioso possibile, scende le scale e giunge in sala da pranzo. Sherlock, Mycroft e Violet sono schierati di fronte alla tavola imbandito, e John si maledice per aver tardato tanto. Cala d’improvviso il silenzio e sei maledettissimi occhi Holmes lo trapassano da parte a parte e al diavolo i suoi quarant’anni, non riesce a fare a meno di arrossire pensando a cosa stia passando per la mente di chi ha di fronte. Ma quarant’anni non sono bazzecole, e dopotutto John era un soldato e sa reagire bene nelle situazioni di stress.

“Buon Natale!” esordisce con un ampio sorriso radioso, prima di posare lo sguardo sulla tavola, “Violet, si è davvero superata per questa colazione!” A giudicare dalla quantità e dalla varietà dei piatti, si direbbe che i commensali siano almeno una decina: imponenti decorazioni natalizie si alternano a vassoi pieni di pancakes, cornetti ripieni e muffins, cesti di frutta, almeno cinque tipi di pane speziato, una quantità impressionante di porridge e uova strapazzate.

“Accomodati, John! Se non assaggerai ogni singolo piatto lo considererò un affronto personale!” Mummy Holmes gli fa l’occhiolino e gli indica la sedia alla sua sinistra. Mycroft e Sherlock sono seduti l’uno accanto all’altro con la faccia di chi si trova a poca distanza da un disgustoso insetto gigante, ed evitano di guardarsi anche solo con la coda dell’occhio.

John prende un bel respiro e si siede, cominciando a servirsi con la speranza che tutti ignorino gli avvenimenti della notte. Mycroft non vorrà turbare sua madre, dopotutto. A pranzo lui e Sherlock le diranno che sono una coppia, lei sarà felice per loro e tutto andrà benissimo. Sì, John è più che fiducioso mentre addenta il suo muffin al cioccolato.

“Vedo che sei affamato, caro. Sherlock deve averti sfiancato stanotte.”

La fiducia completamente mal riposta viene spazzata via in un secondo, e John rischia di soffocare e comincia a tossire battendosi il petto. Già si immagina i titoli degli articoli sulla sua morte “ _Ex medico militare muore soffocato da un boccone troppo grande di muffin al cioccolato mentre viene a sapere che la sua pseudo-suocera l’ha sentito mentre faceva sesso in casa sua, la notte di Natale, con il figlio minore”_. Un po’ troppo lungo, in effetti.

Quando riesce fortunosamente ad evitare l’asfissia, John ha gli occhi fuori dalle orbite ed è rosso come un peperone. Getta un’occhiata a Sherlock e con suo grande stupore (forse neanche troppo) lo vede più che tranquillo, con un mezzo sorriso beffardo sul volto. Mycroft invece ha le labbra strette e arricciate come se stesse succhiando un limone.

“Chiedo scusa”, riesce a borbottare tra i colpi di tosse, e Violet gli sorride comprensiva.

“Io non ho fame”, dichiara Sherlock pomposo, allontanando il piatto con un gesto quasi sprezzante.

“Davvero? Eppure le vostre attività notturne dovrebbero aver messo appetito anche a te!” cinguetta la signora Holmes facendo di nuovo l’occhiolino, stavolta in modo decisamente più malizioso, a John. Il poveretto non fa in tempo ad arrossire per la frase di Violet, che vorrebbe sprofondare per la risposta di Sherlock.

“Si vede che per sfiancarmi occorre ben di più di quello che abbiamo fatto stanotte io e John”.

“Quanto zelo di mettersi in mostra, Sherlock!” è il commento scandalizzato di Mycroft.

“Ha a che fare con il sesso. Non essere allarmato, Mycroft”. Il ghigno di Sherlock è impareggiabile.

“Nella cameretta dove hai passato l’infanzia, mentre nostra madre preparava il pranzo di Natale al piano di sotto!” continua a rimproverarlo il maggiore, inasprendo se possibile il tono e l’espressione facciale.

“Due piani di sotto, e immagino che non ci sia bisogno che la mamma venga a sapere che due settimane fa, mentre lei era a Edimburgo a visitare Mrs McLachlan, tu te la spassavi nel letto che fu suo e di nostro padre con un certo ispettore detective che corrisponde al nome di Lestrade.”

John spalanca la bocca inorridito e per un attimo spera che Sherlock sia giunto alla deduzione sbagliata, ma il rancore dipinto sulla faccia di Mycroft equivale ad una vera e propria confessione.

“Basta così, ragazzi! Non vedete che mettete in imbarazzo il nostro ospite?” Violet dà a John un buffetto affettuoso sulla guancia e lui rischia seriamente di prendere fuoco. Non sa cosa dire e come dire ciò che dovrebbe dire, e il suo cervello purtroppo al momento è occupato da disgustose immagini di Mycroft impegnato in attività sessuali con Lestrade. Decide che scusarsi è il jolly da giocare, e si schiarisce la gola prima di cominciare a parlare.

“Io...sono desolato, Violet, le chiedo davvero scusa, io e Sherlock avevamo deciso di dirglielo al termine del pranzo di Natale ma…”

“Scusa?” Mummy Holmes scoppia in una risata fragorosa e lo guarda divertita, “tesoro caro, mi sono accorta che voi due eravate innamorati cotti nell’istante in cui avete varcato la soglia d’ingresso! Soltanto, non sapevo se vi foste dichiarati l’uno all’altro oppure no, e sono molto, molto contenta di sapere che siete già passati alla conoscenza biblica!”

John avverte l’improvvisa voglia di nascondere la faccia nel porridge. Se solo Sherlock non l’avesse praticamente costretto - o meglio, convinto con argomenti molto convincenti - a fare sesso con lui, adesso non si troverebbe in questa situazione. Lo guarda ad occhi stretti, cercando di far sì che Sherlock deduca correttamente che in questo momento sta progettando di ucciderlo. Ed è allora, di fronte alla faccia soddisfatta dell’altro, che capisce che Sherlock non ha mai avuto intenzione di dire a sua madre che si erano messi insieme. Ha semplicemente pensato di _farglielo capire_ , e tutto è andato secondo i suoi piani.

Il sorriso di Sherlock si allarga quando intravede lo sconcerto sul volto di John. “Io e Mummy abbiamo sempre avuto un rapporto diretto, John, di poche parole.”

“Cosa vuoi dire, caro?” interviene lei, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

“John credeva davvero che volessi darti l’annuncio del nostro fidanzamento dopo il pranzo di Natale”, spiega Sherlock come se stesse parlando di un bambino o di un poveretto incapace di intendere o di volere. Le orecchie di John vanno a fuoco, e stavolta è per la rabbia e non per l’imbarazzo.

Violet sembra sconvolta, e scuote la testa furiosamente. “Sherlock, non si mente al proprio marito! Questa è una vera e propria presa di giro. Chiedigli subito scusa!”

Mentre Sherlock alza gli occhi al cielo e borbotta un frettoloso “scusami”, John tenta di protestare debolmente.

“Non sono suo marito…”

“Presto!” esclama Mummy Holmes facendogli per l’ennesima volta l’occhiolino, e John pensa tra sé e sé che _tre_ Holmes sono decisamente troppi da sopportare.

 

 

 

_Fin_

 

[Il prompt iniziale era: “Vigilia di Natale. John e Sherlock sotto le coperte, nella camera di Sherlock quando era ragazzo (quindi magione Holmes). Possono fare di tutto, dal giocare a backgammon, al conoscersi biblicamente nella posizione del loto, al giocare a backgammon MENTRE si conoscono biblicamente nella posizione del loto. Bonus se (qualsiasi cosa finiscano a fare) fanno un casino tremendo (uno può esultare molto rumorosamente quando vince a backgammon, è risaputo) e il giorno dopo a colazione Mycroft è incredibilmente imbarazzato ("Nella casa dove siamo cresciuti!...") e Mummy Holmes invece incredibilmente gongolante per l'intensa vita notturna di suo figlio minore ("Gradisce altro pane e marmellata, John? Ha l'aria tanto pallida. Sherlock può essere molto impegnativo, non è vero?")]  
  
Un applauso e una dedica particolare alla mia geniale promptatrice <3 


End file.
